


Мгновения ничего

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, reda_79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: В ритм, в пульс, в голову.





	Мгновения ничего

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213604404.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Плечо, локоть, бедро, колено, пятка, мысок — движения Гарри чуть ломанные и вместе с тем грациозные. В ритм, в пульс, в голову. Сердце Мэтта колотится в такт его танца.  
В постели так же. Живот к животу, пах к паху, нога к ноге — сплетение конечностей.

Канадское лето переменчиво. Гарри мерзнет и кутается в несколько слоев: свитер, рубашка, футболка и майка. У Мэтта зачастую не хватает терпения, чтобы выпутать его из этого кокона. Быстрее бы задрать футболку и расстегнуть ширинку, чтобы добраться до гладкой карамели кожи, ощутить губами ее горячий шелк; подставить язык и дождаться приятной правильной тяжести пульсирующей плоти.

Хорошо. Мало.

Гарри стонет, как правило — едва слышно, реже — громко. Торопит. Всегда торопит. Мэтт часто специально замедляется. Целует, как будто впервые. Тянет губу, лижет кромку зубов, нежит небо, трогает языком язык, впитывает родную сладкую горечь.  
Гарри вибрирует в его руках, вздрагивает каждым мускулом и диктует темп. Слова торопят, действия умоляют — медленнее. Он раздвигает ноги, но не пускает сразу. Надо просить — вылизывать замысловатые узоры на груди и твердом прессе, нырнуть кончиком языка во впадинку пупка — и тогда Гарри делается мягким и податливым. Хватает за волосы — тянет не грубо — жадно. Отдается нетерпеливо, а берет всегда осторожно. Будто Мэтт стеклянный. Злиться бесполезно, Мэтт пробовал — умолял, ругался, требовал. Гарри все равно всегда действует по-своему.

Сегодня им удается добраться до постели.  
Мэтт ерзает на простынях, пьяный от поцелуев и ласк. Задница горит огнем. Гарри постарался, исколол щетиной, раздразнил языком, но не дал большего. Теперь его пальцы осторожно сжимают член, жесткие подушечки массируют чувствительное местечко под головкой — слишком мягко, почти невесомо. Он буквально держит Мэтта на границе контроля, когда впору орать и захлебываться от желания. Сияет влажной после душа кожей, смотрит жадно, танцуя мускулами рук. И так же, танцуя, опускается на член.  
Мэтт задыхается от тугого жара, обволакивающего плоть, комкает в кулаках простыни, чтобы не двигаться — дать привыкнуть к своим размерам. Гарри гулко сглатывает — острый кадык натягивает кожу, над верхней губой вспухает капля пота. Мэтт ловит ее языком, проникая в Гарри под самый корень. В глазах темнеет, мышцы напрягаются, в яйцах пульсирует, пружина удовольствия сжимается и рвется. Несколько мгновений в голове нет мыслей, забот, прошлого, будущего. Каждый нерв звенит, как гитарная струна, передаваясь от одного к другому. Наслаждение плещется через край, до дна.

Через два часа у Гарри самолет. А Мэтта ждет Эстер.

Голодная псина вины оскаливает пасть, кусая каждый раз, как Мэтт встречает взгляд раскосых глаз, когда смотрит Гарри в спину, когда целует Эстер.  
Гарри сделал предложение Шелби. После свадьбы все закончится.  
Они разъедутся по домам. Не будет ни писем, ни звонков, лишь несколько фоток в инстаграме — лайки по контракту, двоякий обмен шутками и тишина.  
Ничего ведь и не было. Только секс.


End file.
